Nameless
by finishingyourstories
Summary: 3 years later but still Bloors Academy. Trying to regain power over the endowed the Bloors force Emma Dagbert and Billy into taking the mirror of Amoret. The others found out and Tancred broke up with Emma because the others made him. Can Emma Dagbert and Billy convince them they're innocent AND stop the Bloors bringing the shadow back while both sides try to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge (Emma POV)

I stared at the ceiling, music running through my head. My tears had come than gone only leaving stains down my cheeks proving once again that they had been there and claimed there spot. The rain still sputtered from the clouds, like water from a watering can. It reminded her of who she once was before her friends left her because of a stupid, stupid mistake.

"_Emma!" Tancred called to me but I was dizzy, and nauseas. Everything had gone dark it felt like I was hurdling through time and space. Someone caught me I wasn't sure who._

I got out of bed, it was about one AM but I wasn't tired. My stomach growled but I couldn't I haven't been able to for ages. My stomach churned with discomfort.

A sound startled me, something hit against my window. A rock!

_My head was sticking out the window; my eyes locked on a gorgeous boy no man who was standing outside my house a rock in his hand. His golden locks stood straight up on his head, his blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of night. He sat on a beautiful Cadillac Convertible. It's beautiful red colour almost glowing. Tancred had a mischievous look on his face as he traced his hand up and down the hood of the car._

"_You coming?" he asked not a hint of question in his voice._

_I nodded sound not being able to escape my mouth._

Hope flooded my body, my eyes sparkled. I looked out the window, my eyes searching for my boyfriend and his car; but I saw neither. All I saw was a small albino and a tall dark figure. I nodded holding one finger up to signal for a minute. I shoved my hair up into a messy bun, and slipped my trainers on. Not caring if I was wearing my pyjamas.

I climbed down from the window, my feet falling into a familiar pattern. I had done it millions of times just for different reasons than tonight.

I hopped off the building and walked towards the two people waiting for me. My foot falls echoed in the street, sounding louder than usual on the cobbled street.

Aquamarine eyes glanced at me nervously from behind long black hair. Dagbert tossed me the keys to the dark blue Honda sedan. I caught them and clasped my fingers over them. I hopped in the driver's seat of the car.

Revving the engine I backed up the car turning the steering wheel the appropriate directions. My eyes scanned the road, no cars in sight.

I pulled off to a hidden road and parked the car so it was hidden by trees; our usual spot. I opened the door and swung my feet out of the car. I popped the trunk and fetched an umbrella. Then I began to walk towards the trees. I heard Billy and Dagbert scrambling to keep up behind me.

To be true I wasn't the same person I was before, I never talked to anyone at Bone's. I was more, brave I guess you could say and defiantly more rebellious. I guess you could say I was your typical teenager.

I found the small clear that had so much foliage on top of it barely any rain seeped through the leaves. I sat on the logs we place around a fire we had made. Dagbert stacked logs on it and throw a match on it. It burst into flames instantly. I settled onto a log and took in the heat. It was cold even for October and I really needed to warm up.

"Emma-" Dagbert began but by then he notice the illuminated stains on my cheeks. He tried again, "Emma, realize you are upset but you need to get over it. If those people you refer to as your "friends" don't believe you than they obviously aren't "friends".

"You have to say that they kicked you out too! It's the only way you can live with yourself when you get up in the morning!" I remarked menacingly, but seeing the hurt in his face I quickly added, "I am sorry I am just really upset."

"You try to be tough Emma, just keep trying but you are still too nice to be. That is why I still can't see how they think you are one of those, those people! I mean I understand why they would assume Shrimpy and I are one of them because we once were, but the only reason you ever were was because you were under a spell!"

"Thanks" I replied nicely to Dagbert."

"We still need to think of a plan to destroy them! The people trying to bring the shadow back I mean, not the others." Billy put in.

"I agree!" Dagbert and I answered at the same time. I looked at Dagbert and he blushed. I didn't know why thought.

"Did you hear that?" Billy asked.

"What?" Dagbert replied, we all went quiet and we heard a rustle in the bushes and then something grabbed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 (Tancred POV)

Listening to Emma's voice had always given me joy but now it sickens me. I heard her voice echo through the forest. We had been trying to track down their meeting place for a good month. Now we finally found it. We crept in closer to them, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew they were planning.

We closed in on them, Lysander was going for Dagbert, Charlie was going after Billy, and I had my sights set on Emma. Giving Sander and Charlie a nod, I grabbed Emma, and they did the same to their targets.

I slipped my hand over her mouth before she could scream; I hauled her over my shoulder. She was kicking and screaming but I continued to carry her to my truck.

I felt her pounding at my back and than her foot struck me in the face. I swung her around so she was facing me. She was different. Her face was covered with anger, there was sorrow in her but I didn't notice that at the moment. I clenched my fist and punched her in the stomach. Before I realized what I did, she had crumbled to the dirt covered ground.

_My head was spinning, the words Gabriel had told us still not clicking in my mind. When he told us he saw Emma giving Ezekiel Bloor the mirror of Amoret that we had hide so well, and Dagbert and Billy standing side by side to her right, I didn't believe him one bit, I mean I could see Dagbert doing something like that, maybe even little Billy, but Emma no way. But it was true, Gabriel insisted we follow him to the spot he had told us they were and to all –me, Sander, Charlie, and Liv's- horror there was Emma, Dagbert, Billy walking away together, Emma with her head on Dagbert's shoulder, walking away from the Bloor's and Ezekiel greedily clutching the Mirror of Amoret._

_I turned my head away after that, my tears threatening to pool over and spill down my cheeks but I pulled it together. Emma, Dagbert, and Billy had spilt of by that point and were out of sight. Billy was heading for Charlie's (also his house), Dagbert and Emma had just turned onto high street and would later part onto two neighbouring streets Piminy and Cathedral Close but I couldn't help wondering if they would truly part roads maybe Emma would go over to Mrs. Kettles with him or he would go over to the bookshop with her. Who knew what they might do? I shuddered at the thought. Had something been going on between them that I hadn't even noticed? I thought to myself. Emma did go over to Dagbert's frequently because they lived so close, but Olivia usually went with her, didn't she? I shook it off, there was no way that she could have done all this, and I just couldn't believe it. All the proof was there though so I had to._

_I bit my lip and wiped the tear off my cheek, I couldn't remember the last time I had cried but I feared diapers were involved. Turning back to Charlie I asked the unthinkable:_

"_What do we do?" That's when the wind began to blow._

When I looked back and saw Emma and Dagbert lin the back of Lysander's Tahoe pick-up truck her head in his lap, his body warming her and not mine, so much pain swelled inside my body the wind picked up slightly but not enough to be noticed by anyone but Dagbert.

Dagbert turned his attention to me, we locked eyes. Dagbert breathed a soft, "I love you." to Emma. I'm not sure if she heard but the wind became a storm, rain pelted us, thunder cracked, lightning lit up the darkness of the car. People driving by must have been freaked out but Lysander just drove through it.

Dagbert chuckled in a deep low voice, taunting me.

That did it for me, "Stop the car." I practically yelled the car grinded to a halt. I sneaked one quick look over my shoulder; Emma's body was shaking uncontrollably. "Here," I pulled off my sweater and thrust it towards Dagbert, "Put this on her." He took the piece of clothe I was offering him; he took Emma lightly by the shoulders and sat her up so her head was resting against the window. Then he laid the soft cotton sweater over Emma's freezing figure. "You want to pick a fight; you have to be ready to fight!" I added coolly but calmly to him.

"Oh, believe me; I've been ready for a fight since the day I found out you weren't dead after all." With that Dagbert unbuckled his seat beat and jumped out of the car.

I followed his example we stood facing each other fist ready for a punch. I pulled my arms back and sprang my arm forward, thrusting my fist to his nose. Dagbert staggered back with a pitiful moan.

d still hasn't completely gone away; I still carry a small breeze with me where ever I go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3(Emma POV)

My head was spinning; I didn't know where I was. I opened my eyes to see Dagbert's beautiful aquamarine eyes staring into mine. I tried to sit up, but a burning pain shot through my chest and stomach, "Uh," I mumbled.

"Just stay where you are," Dagbert commanded, "try to go back to sleep." But I couldn't the pain was searing through my body. I moaned again. I looked over to the front seat. I saw Tancred and my vision blurred.

A tear trickled down my cheek. Dagbert noticed this. He held me closely, and whispered comforting words into my ear.

For the first time I noticed Billy wasn't with us. "Where's Billy?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"He got away." Dagbert murmured back to me. "Hey." He began much louder, "Where are you taking us?"

Charlie turned around from in between Tancred and Lysander and glared at us. "To destroy you for once and for all."

Tancred turned around and looked at me with agony. I gulped, that was the real Tancred that I used to know. And if I was correct that 'look' wasn't a good 'look'. I had a feeling we were in for a difficult predicament.

My eyes began tear again but this time I managed to push them down. I remembered clearly what happened.

_That morning I had leaped out of bed grabbed a fresh green shirt, and faded skinny jeans. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick cold shower. Pulled my clothes on and ran a toothbrush over my teeth._

_I skipped down the stairs and took my post at the front desk of our little shop._

_It was always the strangest when somebody like the Bloor's or the Yewbeam sisters came in looking for a book, but it did happen and they paid well. So when Manfred walked Emma let out a gust of air but said in a cheery voice:_

"_Hello Sir," I almost choked on the word 'sir', "and what can I do for you today?"_

_Manfred chuckled darkly, "Oh Emma, I didn't come here for a book, I came here for you."_

"_Aunt-" I began to yell but Manfred cut me off._

"_Don't try it Emma-dear; your dear Auntie Julia is visiting her dear Paton." Manfred smirked at her and continued talking in his soft like velvet voice he talked in to falter the minds of adolescent girls, "Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Let me explain to you what is going on. You see the mirror of Amoret was taken from us by your friend Charlie." Manfred stopped talking before I could get the satisfactory of interrupting._

"_The mirror is Charlie's, he didn't steal it from you, you stole it from him."_

"_Wrong, my darling you see it may belong to Charlie sometime in the future it still belongs to his grandmother Griselda, and she nicely lent it to us." Manfred was starting to get on my nervous so I turned and began to walk behind the curtain when Manfred continued._

"_We need your help, Emma-sweetheart." Manfred said purring, and stupid I turned to look at him._

"_Why should I help you, Manfred?" I retorted sourly almost spitting in his face._

"_Well that's easy," an evil smile broke over Manfred's features, that made me smile, and in a low, evil tone Manfred added, "We have Tancred."_

Despite my throbbing head, my innocent alibi, and my head in the lap of a gorgeous yet worthless boy I could still stand to silently curse myself for believing Manfred. He couldn't have done anything to me, I could have asked if I could call Tancred, or see him in the chains or looked in some dusty chamber in the attic of Bloor's Academy like I was for so many years? But no, I went by his word. Manfred knew I was stupid and in-love, he knew I would follow and help him to save my precious boyfriend. He found other ways to get Dagbert and Billy to help him, I haven't asked how Manfred had gotten them to help, all I know is they are as innocent as me, right?

_I sat uncomfortably next to Manfred in his beat-up Chevy. A smirk cracked over my face, it was hard to picture Manfred driving a Chevy or any car for that matter. When I thought of my teachers I always thought their lives were nigh after school hours, so stupid me burst out laughing at the fact that I was sitting next to Manfred, in an old Chevy, on a Saturday._

"_What's so funny?" Manfred demanded sparing a quick darting look in my direction before turning back to the road._

"_I don't know but I was out all night so I am very tired, I think anything is funny when I'm this tired." I replied, Manfred raised an eyebrow but didn't take his eyes off the road, I didn't like him one bit but I had to admit he was a good driver. Much better than Charlie's crazy aunt Euctacia, I almost got heart-attack thinking about her on the roads._

_Manfred put the car into park, and climbed out of the car, he had no need to take his seat belt off cause he had never put it on. I on the other hand had so as Manfred made his way around the car to open the door for me I fiddled with the strap trying to get it off. Finally it clicked and I was free._

_Sadly not for long. Manfred grabbed me as soon as I had swung both my legs out of the car. Even though he was so thin he had enough muscle to lift me up over his shoulder with me kicking and screaming all the way._

_He put me down gently next Dagbert. I looked at him with a quizzical face. He just shrugged._

_Manfred had placed his hands on my shoulders tightly so I could not escape I figured._

_Another car pulled out and Weedon stepped out, I shuddered and for a moment and the only time in my life I was glad Manfred was chosen to kidnap me rather than Weedon. Weedon made his way around to the passenger door and the same way Manfred had with me except harder throw poor Billy over his shoulder. Weedon strolled towards us and dropped Billy on the other side of me. Billy looked at me, fear in his eyes. Weedon grabbed Billy's shoulders and dug his nails into Billy. For the second time in about five minutes I was glad I had Manfred instead of Weedon or somebody who looked like he walked straight off Pimniny Street as Dagbert had gotten. Who-Dagbert- just for the record wasn't wearing a shirt which made me blush despite the fact that I had a boyfriend who I liked very much._

_Dr. Bloor strode in front of us and went on and on about the Mirror of Amoret and the importance of getting it back. My feet were starting to get sore and –lucky I- Manfred allowed me to sit down, Weedon and the Pimniny guy also allowed their hostages to have a seat._

_Finally after one of the longest lectures I had ever sat through, Dr Bloor walked towards me and took Manfred's spot, he still allowed me to sit of that I was grateful._

_I flicker of hope shown through me, maybe they were going to just make us sit through a whole bunch of speeches than let the three of us and Tancred go home and forget about it, but I had no such luck._

_The first thing that Manfred uttered was: "You three are going to get us the Mirror or Amoret or face the wrath."_

_I grimaced at Dagbert who mirrored my expression (no pun intended), fear, regret, and horror._

Long story short we got the mirror for the Bloor's then found out whatever they told us was at stake a lie.

_I had to hold Dagbert back from punching the Pimniny man in the stringed vest, whatever the man had told Dagbert they had must have been pretty important to him._

Looking up at Dagbert, into his soft, sad aquamarine eyes reminded me that all would have been fine if Gabriel Silk hadn't randomly walked by at the very moment me, Emma Tolly, regretfully handed the mirror to Ezekiel Bloor, who thanked us greatly.

I also realize now the Bloor's knew and planned that Gabe would pass us at that very moment. They somehow planned the entire thing to blow up resulting in the three of us into exodus.

I thought about the joy and peace Bone's Academy was how happy we all were there. Why did the Bloor's have to try for power again? Why wouldn't they just give up? Those were the questions that I constantly asked myself.

I sighed, willing my throbbing head, and sore body to come together so I could sleep. The last thing I saw before my eyelids weighed themselves down with sleep was Dagbert's aquamarine eyes, the last thing I felt was his gentle finger tips on my back and the last thing I heard was him whispering something, something I couldn't make out but Tancred sure did wind swept through the cab of the pick-up truck. It lulled me to sleep faster I was used to it –the storms- the loud beat of thunder cracking, it was like a second heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 (Tancred POV)

When I looked back and saw Emma and Dagbert lin the back of Lysander's Tahoe pick-up truck her head in his lap, his body warming her and not mine, so much pain swelled inside my body the wind picked up slightly but not enough to be noticed by anyone but Dagbert.

Dagbert turned his attention to me, we locked eyes. Dagbert breathed a soft, "I love you." to Emma. I'm not sure if she heard but the wind became a storm, rain pelted us, thunder cracked, lightning lit up the darkness of the car. People driving by must have been freaked out but Lysander just drove through it.

Dagbert chuckled in a deep low voice, taunting me.

That did it for me, "Stop the car." I practically yelled the car grinded to a halt. I sneaked one quick look over my shoulder; Emma's body was shaking. "Here," I pulled off my sweater and thrust it towards Dagbert, "Put this on her." He took the piece of clothe I was offering him; he took Emma lightly by the shoulders and sat her up so her head was resting against the window. Then he laid the soft cotton sweater over Emma's freezing figure. "You want to pick a fight; you have to be ready to fight!" I added coolly but calmly to him.

"Oh, believe me; I've been ready for a fight since the day I found out you weren't dead after all." With that Dagbert unbuckled his seat beat and jumped out of the car.

I followed his example we stood facing each other fist ready for a punch. I pulled my arms back and sprang my arm forward, thrusting my fist to his nose. Dagbert staggered back with a moan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5(Emma POV

I awoke after a car door slammed; I wasn't sure how long I'd been sleeping for but that was the least of my concerns. The car wasn't moving and Dagbert and Tancred weren't in sight, Lysander, and Charlie was on the other hand. Despite my grogginess from just waking up, I knew the signs weren't good.

I pushed myself onto my knees to look out the window. A piece of clothe fell off my chest. Tancred's sweater I thought to myself blushing. But my mind was quickly adverted when I saw Tancred winding up to strike Dagbert.

I clicked the lock on the side of the car the action was happening but the child lock was on, so I scrambled to the other side. I sprinted around the Tahoe but by the time I had gotten there Tancred had already made contact. And with an agonizing moan Dagbert crumbled to the ground.

"No!" Cried out in angst but it didn't matter the deed was already done.

Tancred looked me in the eye for the first time in a long time. Sorrow, fear, confusion all rolled up into one regretful stare that Tancred had fixed on me. I turned my head, looking away uncomfortable by his fixed stare. My eyes adverted to Dagbert who was trying to stand up. Running up to him I gave him my hand and hoisted him up to his feet.

"Thanks." He whispered to me.

"Anytime." I breathed back, "Are you okay?" I added a little bit louder.

"I think so," He responded, "I think he broke my nose, though" he all but yelled the last part.

I stuck my finger under is nostrils for a second then pulled my finger away and up to my eyes to examine how much blood. In case you're wondering there was a lot.

My gaze flitted to where Tancred stood taking in the scenario. I just glared at him. I mean if he had just believed me when I said it was an accident, if he would have just given me the time of day to try and explain my side of the story this wouldn't be happening.

I returned my eyes to Dagbert who was staring intently at me, this scene seemed be communicated through our eyes but Dagbert ended it by asking:

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I answered simply leaning my forehead onto his chest.

Tancred motioned for us to come to him. I was hesitant and I think Dagbert realized that because he grabbed my hand, and looked at me to make sure it was alright. I nodded. He stepped in front of me, which I sensed was to protect we, I appreciated it a lot, but I also trusted that Tancred wouldn't hurt me more than emotionally, it was Dagbert I was scared for.

Dagbert and I took a few steps forward; Tancred filled the rest of the gap between us. He grabbed the wrist of the hand of mine that was in Dagbert's hand. He pulled it trying to loose it from Dagbert's, I let go of his hand but he maintained his grip.

"Dagbert-" I whispered to him. He let go, and Tancred pulled me to him. Chest to chest. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Tancred lowered his face towards my neck and whispered in my ear:

"Go, run, fast!" Then he let go and turned towards the car.

I grabbed Dagbert's hand and pulled it. We took off into the night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 (Tancred POV)

I watched Emma, and Dagbert's disappearing forms melt into the night, when they had finally disappeared I huffed a deep sigh. I knew that when I stepped into the car I was sure to get an ear full. Sure enough as soon as I pulled the squeaky door open Charlie barked:

"What the heck did you do that for?"

"Well I-" I stuttered.

"You weren't think that's what it was!" Charlie cut in.

"No I-"

"Charlie!" Lysander interrupted me, "He was thinking, I know exactly what he was thinking."

I gave up with a long sorrowful moan and plopped myself into the passenger seat of the Tahoe. Of course Lysander would know, I thought, he's my best friend. So I turned my attention to him and got ready to listen to his insight.

"We all knew this," Lysander hesitated, looking at me to make sure he could say this aloud, I just nodded, he continued, "But it's worse than I thought," Lysander added, "I think, well, I think he- still um, likes- well no, loves um, Em-her." Lysander finally spat out despite his pitiful stuttering.

Charlie glanced at me with wide eyes and asked in an equally awestruck tone of voice, "Is that true?"

I didn't know how to reply, I couldn't tell him face to face but he did have to know. So I let my impulse take over. I reopened the stupid Tahoe's rusty door and climbed out, slamming the door behind me. My storm was swirling around me making my shirt billow out around me. I thought an appropriate response to Charlie's question was a quick glimpse of my middle finger. And then I was off I raced in the opposite direction Dagbert and Emma had taken but I had the same goal, to get away.

Charlie shouted out into the night but I ignored him, I just kept going. Ducking and jumping over and around underbrush and tree limbs.

Finally when I couldn't hear the cars on the road or see the lights, I collapsed into a heap on the dirty forest floor, and for the second time in my memory broke down and cried. My own wind, mixed in with the warm air of early September. My would of blamed hormones for the recent appearance of emotions on my face but didn't I blamed, stupid Gabriel for seeing all this, Charlie for making me believe it, me for believing it, Dagbert for aggravating me, I blamed everyone on the face of the earth, and maybe a few martins in outer space, I blamed everyone, everyone but Emma. It wasn't Emma's fault, it couldn't be. She was too nice, too weak, to in need of protection to do something like this. The look she gave me told me one of two things, she loves me, or she does not.

Damn why do girls have to be so hard to read?

My lightning lit up the sky; I had a feeling it wasn't just around me. My storm had probably blown all over town.

I was made at everyone, I wasn't sure if I had ever felt such strong emotions as I was feeling now. My heart thumped, I could feel it in my rib cage. My eyes watered, I couldn't tell what my tears were, and what my rain drops were. I didn't care.

I stood up and began to run again. I ran towards, the lights of town, I ran towards the bookshop, Emma's house, hoping she was there.

She wasn't


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 (Emma POV)

It was cold. It was raining. And we were wet.

Dagbert and I had been sprinting through the woods for what seemed like days, when in fact it had only really been twenty minutes.

It ended when my foot hooked onto a tree root and I fell –scraping my knee- to the ground. Dagbert had been holding my hand and he to fell, landing onto of me. He quickly scrambled to his feet then hoisted me up too.

Tears began to emerge from my eyes, having been kept hidden for the last three months, leaving stains on my cheeks from where they washed the dirt away.

"Shh," Dagbert pulled me to him, and rotated his hand in circles up and down my back attempting to sooth me. "Emma it's okay." He whispered softly into my ear.

Then he did the unthinkable, he pushed me away slightly so he could look me in the eyes. He stared intently into them, studying them. Then slid his index finger under my chin, he tilted my head up then closed the space between us. With his finger still under my chin he pressed his mouth to my cold, chapped lips. I inhaled deeply as he moved his arms around my waist and I relaxed. I leaned into him. I needed his warmth and the comfort that came along with him.

His lips tasted of salt water and as he pulled away his breath smelled of the ocean. His eyes were the colour of glacier water and his skin the pale shade of tropical sand, his hair was as black and mysterious as the swirling waters of a storm. He was Dagbert, and he could be mine if I choose to accept him.

I was confused. My head was spinning, my heart was racing, and my mouth was dry. Finally I spoke:

"Can we sit down?"

He nodded looking worried. I wrapped Tancred's thin sweatshirt tighter around me, it still smelt like him but with a tinge of ocean breeze.

Sitting down I relaxed my muscles but the brown soil was cold against my bare legs and my teeth began to chatter. Dagbert stood up and moved towards me. He pulled me onto his lap and enveloped me into his arms. He was warm and familiar. I curled up in his lap, and he tried to protect me from the falling rain.

"What do we do now?" He questioned in his ruff deep voice.

"I don't know." I whispered back, another tear gliding down my cheek. "We can't go to the book shop, that'll be the first place they look, the kettle shop is the second and I won't feel safe with Ms. Kettle and all her many swords being there. We obviously can't stay with Billy at the Bone's house. We also need to find Billy."

"I agree." Dagbert replied dejectedly.

We sat there and pondered what to for a long time, than it came to me.

"Dagbert!" I exclaimed in an excited voice, "Does your dad still own that fish shop?"

"Yes," Dagbert replied slowly, not sure what I was getting at.

"Do you still have the key?" I questioned.

A small smug smile slid across Dagbert's face, "Yes, I do believe so." He dug his key chain out of his pocket and began flicking through the keys on the ring until he stopped on a small brass key with the address of the fish shop imprinted on it. "Here it is." He announced triumphantly.

I let out a small sigh of relief my next big concern, "Does it have hot water?"

Dagbert let out a small dark chuckle, "Let's hope so."

I stood up and helped Dagbert to his feet. "We should go find Billy." I suggested to Dagbert.

He nodded.

We began trekking through the woods again, slower this time, keeping a steady pass. Stopping occasionally to figure out where we were, than continuing.

Once we'd been walking for about twenty minutes Dagbert wondered aloud to himself, "If I were a little kid where would I go."

We both stopped for a brief second to ponder this question, I than pointed out:

"He's not a little boy Dagbert; he is thirteen, that's only two years younger than us. That's like Tancred and Lysander to us."

My heart began to ache at the mention of Tancred's name but I ignored it.

Dagbert started walking again, "That still doesn't answer my question. Where is he?"

"If it were me I'd just go to the car."

"Me too." Dagbert agreed, "So that'll be the first place we check then."

So we walked on through the rain, the cold, and the trees. Dagbert had a pretty good sense of direction. I guessed it came from his endowment. When you're out on sea there are no land markers, it's just ocean as far as the eye could see.

Finally after about two hours we stumbled out of the forest to the small clearing where we used to hold our meetings. The sky was growing rosy pink at the distant mountains. I glanced at my watch just to find that it had stalled. Dagbert, realizing my predicament, and looked up at the purplish clouds.

"It's about quarter to six." He announced. I stared at him. He just laughed quietly, and shrugged. I slapped his shoulder and started to walk towards where we parked the car a good five hours before.

Sure enough leaning against the dark blue Honda was a boy that looked around eleven but was truly thirteen, his red eyes peering at us nervously from behind thick lenses.

"I didn't think you guys got away." We whispered. He looked cold and sounded scared. "I-I wasn't sure where to go…d-do you?"

Dagbert nodded and pushed the button on the clicker. Instead of passing the keys to me (because he's failed his test three times) he climbed into the driver's side. I a little more hesitantly opened the passenger door and swung my legs in. Billy crawled into the back seat. We all buckled our seat belts.

I regarded the serious look on Dagbert's face. His mind was set on getting there not caring how. He pulled the clutch into drive and slammed his foot onto the gas, forgetting about easing onto it. We went flying but he didn't care.

Dagbert turned the wheel at the appropriate times and braked at the right times. The only thing wrong with the picture was the speed we were going. We were breaking one-hundred-twenty in a sixty zone. Nobody was on the road but both Billy and I were clutching our seats with fright.

We zoomed through an amber light, than took a right turn onto Cathedral Close, then another onto Piminy Street.

Dagbert's foot crashed to the brake and we all went flying forward. He then pushed the clutch up to park and yanked the key out of ignition.

The only thing going through my mind and we were alive.

"I'll depose of the car later." Dagbert explained to us.

Billy and I nodded.

Dagbert led us up the steps of the fish shop to the apartment above. He pulled his key chain out once again. Selected the correct key then inserted it into the hole. We all held our breath. Would it turn?

**AN. Cliffffffyyyyyy! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I get a hold of this laptop again ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Tancred POV

**AN I am so so so sorry about not updating! Also I realised I hadnt done any disclaimers, so in case any of you thaught I did own it I DONT!:)**

I was sitting in the back of Indelgews across from Miss Indelgew after having told her the story about what we saw that fateful day. She had listened intently, eyes wide in disbelief "What did they say when you confronted them?" she asked.

"We didn't" I said. "I just told Emma that Gabriel had seen what happened and that we were through, and walked away. Charlie told Billy, and they must've told Dagbert."

Miss Indelgew looked at me. "Then how can you be sure that they did it willingly? I Know Emma, and there's no way she would help the Bloors. They kept her under a spell for ten years, for heaven's sake!"

I sighed in defeat. "I know." I said. "That's why I came here. I hoped she would be here and I could tell her I was sorry. Olivia would aswell. She didn't want to believe that any of them would do that."

Miss Indelgew had her eyes closed and her forehead was scrunched in concentration. "Where would they go" she mused. "Not back to Bloors Academy anyway, the house on diamond corner or the kettle shop. So where?"

I tried to think like I was in their shoes, running out of safe places, but unwilling to go away from the city. If I was innocent, I would stay until I was able to prove my innocence. But where would I go in the meantime?

We sat a while in silence, until I noticed the time. "I'd better be getting home, Miss Indelgew" I said, getting up. "Oh yes, it's getting quite late," she answered.

I left the shop and started off towards my house. I ran up the hill, and went in the gate.

I slammed the door behind me, and hung up my coat. I went into the living room and groaned. I felt like turning around and walking back out again. Lysander and Charlie were there aswell as Gabe, Olivia, Fidelio and Ben.

I sat down. "Any reason you all decided to invade my sitting room?" I asked my light. "Not really, we were just wondering where you had gone after... you know"

"Indelgews" I said nonchantly. Olivia leaned forwards. "Was she there," she asked, her eyes hopeful. She really missed Emma, and didn't believe she had done it willingly. "No" I said. She slumped back into her chair, disappointed. **AN. Did I say Olivia and Charlie and Fido and Naren are together? And Ben has a girlfriend called Maria? Anyway, back to the story ;)**

"What did Miss Indelgew say?" asked Charlie. "She doesn't believe that Emma did it willingly and neither do I" I said. "I don't either" Olivia said firmly. "Why would she, unless they threatened her aunt or something" "Livy, you know what we saw." said Charlie gently. When he's around Olivia he's a completely different person. Actually gentle. "I know what I saw, and I also know that Emma, Billy or Dagbert would have done that. Billy's a little brother to you, Charlie. Do you really think he would do that?" Charlie rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He had loved Billy like the little brother he never had after the Bones had adopted him. He still thinks of him as the little nine year old he adopted three years ago. "Can we not talk about this tonight? We need to figure out where they are." I stand up. "I'm going to get a drink." I say when they look at me questionly.

When I'm going past the front door I see the stack of mail. I pick them up and scan through them on my way into the kitchen. Three for Dad, two for Mum. ** (A.N I'm Irish so for any people who say "Mom" I say "Mum") I **put them down on the counter and get a drink of water. I resume scanning through the letters. Wait there's one from Bloors! I go back into the sitting room, kicking the door shut behind me, start reading the letter, stop, re-read it three times, and when I finally register the words I think, "This is bad. This is really, really bad"

**AN. Cliffffffyyyyyy! I'll update as soon as I can which for me can be a week**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 (Emma POV)

We looked around the hall. It was full of dust, and about a hundred letters were blocking the door. Okay slight exaggeration. Maybe ninety-five. Neither Dagbert nor his Father had been here in three years, so we didn't know if there would even be electricity. I flicked the switch, holding my breath, and yes! The lights turned on. I turned to Dagbert. "Where's the bathroom? We need to get your nose cleaned up."

"Just through here" he replied, leading the way. We went through the kitchen, which had an oven, a hob with four rings, and a microwave. We'd have to buy food; we might be staying here for a while, but with what? We had no money, unless there was still some left from when Dagbert was living here. I made a mental note to ask Dagbert about that later.

He brought us to the bathroom, and I tell him to sit down, tilt his head forwards and hold a tissue to his nose. "Billy, will you check the cabinets for any painkillers? Check the use by date on any you find."

Billy nods and starts rooting through the cabinets. "Is there a freezer anywhere", I ask Dagbert. "Yeah, did you see the other door going out of the kitchen? Just through there.

"Thanks, be right back." I go quickly through the kitchen, grabbing a tea towel on my way. There's no ice cubes in the freezer, which I had hoped for, so instead I scraped some off the side and wrapped it in the tea towel.

I go quickly back to Dagbert and Billy, who are talking quietly. They stop and look up at me when I come in. I give the ice to Dagbert. "Hold it against your nose, it should stop the bleeding." "Thanks, Em" he says. I stiffen. No one ever calls me that except for Tancred. I look to see if Dagbert or Billy noticed my reaction. Thankfully they didn't. Anyway, Dagbert didn't mean anything by it... did he?

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by Billy speaking. "I found some Panadol, is that okay?" It takes me a moment to realise he's talking to me. "Oh, sorry, maybe he should only take one for now." I say.

Billy takes an envelope out of his pocket "When we were in the hall I saw this envelope from earlier today, it's from the Bloors." I do a double take. The Bloors had said if they ever saw us on the grounds at anytime that weren't school hours they would destroy us. They were deadly serious.

"Open it" I urge. Billy opens it, and starts reading it aloud.

"_Dear Mr. Endless, _

_We wish to inform you that Dagbert has been banned from the school grounds at all times that are not school hours, along with Emma Tolly and Billy Raven. You may be aware of this already, but what you may not know is that this includes the dance that is being held on Tuesday. This may help you "overcome" your curse. More details are on the letter attached, which is being sent out to all endowed people under twenty around the world. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Dr. Harold Bloor and Mr. Ezekiel Bloor." _

Billy looked up, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that about a dance?" he wondered "Read the next letter" Dagbert urged.

Billy flipped to the next letter.

"_Dear Endowed Child/Adult, _

_As you may or may not be aware, every century a dance is held in the Red Kings City on the 13 of March to honour the Red Kings birth. Centuries ago a spell was cast by a magician that all children of the Red King must come to his castle every one hundred years to celebrate his birthday, or die a horrible death. This curse passed onto his descendants, and you are the lucky generation of this century who are privileged to attend this event. Each endowed child must come to the castle, prick their finger and smear a droplet of their blood on the castle walls between 9pm and 12pm to avoid this curse. _

_The Bloor Family (current owners of the land on which the castle ruins stand)" _

Billy looked up from the letter, even paler than usual. We all looked at each other, speechless.


End file.
